


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by SoonerOrLater



Series: I Guess I'll Just Lie Here [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoonerOrLater/pseuds/SoonerOrLater
Summary: Patrick and David have their first lie in together.
Relationships: David Rose/Patrick Brewer
Series: I Guess I'll Just Lie Here [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886797
Comments: 20
Kudos: 137





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

The first time it happened took Patrick by surprise. It wasn’t the first time they’d slept together or the first time they’d shared a bed. But it was still early days. Day three actually, not that he was keeping count. 

It was Sunday. And in a town like Schitt’s Creek you could still get away with closing a store on a Sunday so they did. Opening once a month for reduced hours. Today wasn’t one of those Sundays. So they didn’t have to be anywhere. Still, Patrick was a creature of habit and he woke up at 6.30 sharp. Looking to his left, David was curled on his side, mostly submerged in the covers, breathing deeply. Rousing David before 8 was a miracle. Rousing him before 7 seemed downright dangerous. Patrick smiled a little sleepily. 

Realizing he had a rare chance to not rush about his day, he quickly padded to the bathroom, aware Ray wouldn’t be up for several hours- he liked a Sunday lie-in as much as he liked to chat. Still, he made sure to be quiet as he went about making a cup of tea. Waiting for the kettle to boil he pulled out a mug, the only one he’d brought with him- an old battered college mug, the red and white logos starting to fade now, which he tried not to think of as a metaphor for getting old already. If he missed living anywhere, it was there. He’d had no logic in picking Montreal for College, other than basically sticking a pin in a map somewhere that wasn’t home. But they’d been four happy years. They might have been longer if he hadn’t returned home to his parents, and to Rachel out of a sense of obligation. Maybe he’d go visit this summer. Or winter, strangely he’d always enjoyed the bitterly cold winters. Not that David could be convinced, he was sure that temperatures of negative 25 and David Rose would not mix. Though he would have the sweaters for it...Patrick rubbed a hand over his face as the kettle boiled. Don’t get ahead of yourself, he warned. A reminder he had to frequently give himself. Don’t get carried away too soon. But as he poured the water on the teabag and let it stew a moment, he already knew he was more than carried away by this. 

He added a dash of milk to the tea, and turned the kitchen light off. David hated the ugly mug of course, which made him of course use it more in his presence. He’d get his own set of mugs eventually, but this one was staying. Again, he caught himself thinking forward and forced himself back into the present. One day at a time. This is only the third night you’ve spent together. Don’t pick out china patterns just yet. 

He padded back upstairs, the light cracking through the curtains now. David hadn’t moved. Of course. Patrick took a moment stood tea in hand, looking at his bed, in this strange little room, with its ceramic cats and terrible wallpaper, and wondered for a second when life had got so odd, but so oddly wonderful. It wasn’t where he’d expected to be, in any sense of that. Two years ago life had seemed so set out. He was supposed to take his business degree and get a nice but boring corporate job in a city close enough to home, but far enough away that he could feel like he’d achieved something. He was supposed to marry Rachel, he was supposed to be married by now, and everything that came with that. They were supposed to have a house, probably pets, even kids he guessed. At thirty you weren’t supposed to be renting a strange room off a strange man, in a strange small town in the middle of nowhere. And yet here he was. After running away from settling down he’d accidentally set down more roots in a short time here than he’d managed in the ten years since college. He had a store and ...a David? Again don’t get ahead of yourself he reminded himself. But he knew all this was different. 

Slightly chilly now in his shorts and t-shirt he slid back into bed, setting the tea down. Half propped up on the pillows, he’d intended to doze while his tea cooled, then maybe read. As he settled in he felt David shift next to him, he cursed slightly at himself for waking him. 

‘Mmm’ David said, which Patrick took for an indication he was awake. 

‘It’s early, go back to sleep’ 

‘Mmm’ David responded. 

Patrick smiled to himself. Really not a morning person. Then he felt David shift again, turning over, moving across the bed towards Patrick. Suddenly he was wrapped around him, burrowing into his side, and Patrick was lifting up an arm to accommodate him, as David nestled under his arm and on his chest. Under the covers he found their legs intertwined. And as a final touch David’s hand made its way under his t-shirt. Not as an invitation to anything, just feeling like a need for skin-to-skin contact and some kind of reassurance. David exhaled as he settled down, and Patrick put his arm down and exhaled too. 

Well, this was new. 

They’d only woken up together twice before. A kind of unspoken agreement as to what ‘taking it slow’ meant, seemed to be a suitable distance, a suitable restraint on just how much time they spent together. That and staying at Ray’s wasn’t getting any less awkward. 

And both in staying over...and in other ways, they’d been ...intimate. In various ways. In ways, Patrick could very well blush about if he thought about it too hard. But this was different. Their explorations in other areas had an intimacy. And they were affectionate, tactile, and had been from the start. It seemed to be a shared language for them, touch. He noticed how David was different in that way with him almost immediately. Easy with a touch once he’d been given permission. And Patrick was noticing a shift in himself too. Noticing the little ways in which it was different to touch David, what it meant, how it communicated things about their relationship. 

But this felt different. He breathed in sharply. Why was this so different? It wasn’t bad, it really wasn’t...but it felt...weighted. 

He chuckled to himself imagining the indignation if David head ‘weighted’ associated with him. Patrick leaned his head down and buried his face in David’s hair. Inhaling his scent. He smelled a bit like the store, a mix of florals and woody scents... most likely because he spent half his time sampling the products. But his hair always had a fresh, almost minty note, Patrick wasn’t sure yet what shampoo he used, but part of him wanted to breathe it in forever. 

The weight of him on his chest felt different. And Patrick couldn’t ignore or stop himself cataloging the physical sensations that were new to him. 

He was trying so hard not to make constant comparisons in his head. But when you’ve only known one thing- one woman, really if he was brutally honest (there had been a few other girls sure, but nothing really to report on). And well there was no denying the physical differences between David and Rachel. He ran his hand absently over David’s back as he thought about it. And he’d spent so long thinking about it before. And before David. Even when he tried not to, thoughts would creep in. Then watching David every day, he’d tortured himself thinking about what he’d feel like to hold, to touch...and now he could, now he did, his brain still was spinning. It just suddenly made so much sense. Every touch felt right, even when it was awkward when his inexperience showed and he felt embarrassed. It all felt right. And so different. And he was still savoring every touch. 

David shifted a little in his sleep, and his hand on Patrick’s stomach sent a shiver of excitement through him right on cue. And at the same time, David snuggled in deeper, murmuring in his sleep and something in Patrick’s chest caught, and he leaned into David’s hair and breathed him in again. Almost like he was checking he was real. 

He continued to be shocked at how his natural confidence could be shaken, even for a moment. Just by the sheer unfamiliarity. He was a fish out of water, and while it was all going well, better than he could have hoped for...the unfamiliarity could unsettle him at any moment. Especially if he let himself get detailed thinking, asking what it all meant. For them and for him. 

‘Concentrate on him’ he told himself, ‘Focus on David in your arms.’ this felt big. Even if it might seem silly and small from the outside. 

They hadn’t slept like this. Hadn’t spent any amount of time like this even. They hugged often, but only for short amounts of time. When they sat together on Ray’s couch when he was there, they sat close, sometimes Patrick resting a hand on David’s leg, or David’s around his shoulders. In the rare times, they were alone, they sat close, touching, but they hadn’t curled up together on a sofa. They hadn’t laid out watching TV limbs entwined. And other than that they were always in public. Where they never held back on displays of affection, but they kept within what was, socially, publicly acceptable. A kiss, an embrace, an arm looped around the back or shoulders. And even in their easy physicality, it was all still new. And if not frightening, different enough to feel the need to hold back. Just a bit. 

Without realizing it, that slight maybe caution had followed them, even when they shared a bed. They’d taken it slow in the bedroom, at least as slow as the raging hormones of a new relationship and limited privacy allowed. 

Sex, he guesed was easy. It was biology. Intimacy was hard.

They would lay together after. Softly touching. Offering a bridge between the intense physical contact they often longed for all day and more, and what always followed, which was a slow pulling apart. They were still stolen moments, still further between than Patrick sensed David would like. Than he would too. But taking it slow. David went back to the Motel after. Or him back to Rays. It wasn’t awkward after, but they hadn’t quite shifted to an easy routine yet. 

The first night they’d stayed at Stevie’s, and they’d both stayed. Patrick had passed out embarrassingly soon after, and when they’d embraced the next morning, when they’d touched again it had been tinged with levels of meaning and emotion necessary at that time. 

The second time, here at Ray’s they’d talked for hours after, enjoying a long evening together which slipped into the small hours of the morning. Patrick had eventually fallen asleep first- David ever the night owl he guessed, the last thing he remembered was David talking to him. They’d been holding hands, facing each other but not touching otherwise. And they’d woken up, each in their natural sleeping positions, David on his side, curled in blankets...Patrick almost embarrassingly face down and as starfished as David’s presence in the bed would allow. Patrick’s alarm had woken him that day, and he’d slipped out of bed with a kiss to David’s cheek and later a note saying ‘See you at the Store x’ because he knew he could run on empty but David couldn’t. 

This was then, really the first time they’d had time to lie together. And David had used the opportunity to wrap himself around Patrick...and that was new. It was a line crossed in a different way. This was...easy, familiarity. It felt like they’d done it a million times even as everything in Patrick tingled with the unfamiliarity of it. But as much as it felt unfamiliar, it felt more right than anything he’d ever experienced. 

It was every cliche he could think of and none of the right words. It felt like everything falling into place, like lightbulbs turning on...most of all it just felt right. Why then couldn’t he shake the unsettled feeling that lurked just outside of his vision? He’d never felt more right than with this man in his arms. And yet he struggled. He knew the feeling was with him, not David. It was his thing to work out. He’d already spent hours hiking trying to figure out in his head what was going on. It was a huge change. He knew that. He knew his brain had to catch up with his heart a bit.

His heart. Something in that swelled a bit and ached a bit. It sounded stupid but he didn’t know he could feel quite this strongly so fast. Unconsciously he squeezed David, and he stirred. 

‘Sorry’ Patrick muttered into his hair. 

‘Mmm’ David said again into his shirt. But Patrick felt his soft hand on his stomach and felt reassured. 

‘You ok?’ Patrick said soft, working a hand into David’s hair. 

David shifted finally, waking up a bit more and blinked his eyes open at Patrick, then smiled a big dopey grin. ‘Yeah’ he said, before fluttering his eyes closed again, and snuggling in a bit deeper. 

Patrick reached over and rescued his tea. Now that he was awake he could balance tea, a book, and a David effectively until David decided it was a reasonable hour. Whatever this was, however unfamiliar it felt, he knew it felt right. 

And so David dozed while Patrick read, half awake, he enjoyed the warmth, and comfort of Patrick’s bed at Ray’s, which despite the strangeness of the rest of the room was incredibly comfortable. After too many nights of the narrow Motel bed though, anything was. He slowly realized it wasn’t so much the bed, as the warmth of Patrick under him. As he slowly woke up he became conscious of the rise and fall of Patrick’s chest under his head, the steady thud of his heartbeat. The warmth of him, the scent of him. He always smelled of fresh laundry, to the point David wondered if he used some kind of cologne that smelled like it too. He’d have to investigate, he made a mental note as he buried his head a bit deeper into Patrick, he shifted his hand and felt Patrick react. He smiled making a mental note for another time to see if that worked in other ways. For now, he just wanted to lay there, warm, and something else his half-awake brain searched for. 

Safe. He realized. He felt safe here. 

It had been instinctual, to roll over to Patrick and intertwine himself into him. An extension of the way he knew he entwined himself around him the rest of the time. It was his way of communicating, when ironically despite how much he talked he couldn’t say any of the things he wanted to. He assumed Patrick got that or at least didn’t object to that. But maybe it was all too much. And now he’d done this. Clingy and needy, acting as if they’d been together forever wrapping around him like an idiot, when it had only been three nights together. His brain flickered on whether that annoyed Patrick, unused to all this as he was, unused to David, who was, at best he knew, a bit much. 

And his brain was off and whirring. 

He breathed in and out trying to slow down. He couldn’t just roll away now. Patrick would ask what was wrong. Maybe if he went to the bathroom, it had to be time to get up now anyway. Patrick probably had things to do today, without him. Maybe if he just made that excuse they could get away from whatever awkwardness this had caused. Fuck. He cursed himself how he had gone from feeling safe to this, in 0.2 seconds. He felt his body tense up and willed it not to, shifting a little bit. 

Stop. Breathe he told himself. He concentrated on Patrick’s breathing, trying to sync it up with his own. He closed his eyes again and willed for his brain to slow down too. 

‘I can feel you thinking.’ Patrick said eventually. 

Shit. David thought. How on earth did he know? 

Patrick ran a hand up and down his back. 

‘Care to talk rather than lie there stewing?’ 

David buried his head in Patrick’s chest and groaned softly. He was about to make a fool out of himself he was sure. 

Patrick couldn’t help but smile at the minor effort of dramatics. He ruffled a hand in David’s hair. ‘C’mon’ he said. No response. He ruffled his hand again. ‘C’mon or I’ll really mess your hair up.’

David did lift his head then. With a half mock scowl. And a quick run of his hand through his hair. 

Patrick bit his lip to keep from smiling. Even without his help nothing was helping that mess this morning. 

‘What?’ David demanded sitting up. 

‘Nothing’ Patrick smirked. ‘Just enjoying that look.’

‘Unnecessary’ David muttered with a look of disdain, but unable to stop his mouth quirking into a smile. 

David unsuccessfully patted his hair down, and Patrick noticed for the first time the slight wave to it where it was escaping its usual hold. He made a mental note to both investigate that further, and to tease David about it at a later date. He closed his book and sat up a bit more. Fixing David with a more serious look. 

‘Come on. Out with it.’ he said, firmly but kindly. He patted the bed next to him and David fussed with the pillows making a sort of nest underneath him. Taking far too long about it. ‘Any time today’ Patrick added. David finally settled himself propped up on pillows and an elbow facing Patrick. He hesitated a second before reaching an arm back across Patrick’s stomach. Holding on the other side just above his hip. Patrick reached his own arm across David’s holding on just above his elbow, sensing he needed that reassurance. 

‘Is this..ok?’ David frowned. 

‘What this?’ Patrick asked. Pretty sure he knew but it was best to check. 

David knitted his eyebrows and shrugged, giving Patrick a small squeeze. ‘This’ he raised his right eyebrow in a way that was both magical in its dexterity and made Patrick want to kiss it. 

He smiled. ‘Yeah, it’s Ok David.’ 

‘Hmm’ He said. Eyebrows returning somewhat to neutral. 

‘Is it not...ok for you?’ Patrick was beginning to think they were on the same page, but again, proceed with caution. 

His mouth did that half-smile where he was trying not to. ‘Yeah, it’s Ok Patrick.’ 

Patrick smiled in return. ‘Well good.’ he said. Leaning down and kissing David softly. 

‘Is that all?’ Patrick asked. 

‘No. I mean yes. As long as you’re…’ David’s eyebrows were threatening escape again. 

‘No, I’m...I’m yeah.’ Patrick said, unable to stop himself from smiling. He breathed in ‘I’m really good David. Really good.’

David broke into a full grin then. One of those rare ones he let take over his whole face. Then he pulled back a bit biting his lip. ‘Good. Good.’ he leaned up on his elbows and kissed Patrick. Gentle and soft, and Patrick could feel his smile in it. 

‘So.’ Patrick said, as David landed a little closer to him than he’d been before. ‘Where are we on the David Rose scale of ‘not a morning person’ but ‘in need of food’?’ 

David thought for a second ‘I’d say we’ve got a little longer to lie here.’

‘Oh we do, do we?’ 

‘Mmm-hmm.’ David said burrowing his way under Patrick’s arm again and wrapping his arms around him. ‘Quite a while. And then you can go and make us breakfast.’

‘Oh I can, can I?’ Patrick asked. 

‘Mmm-hmm’ David answered, settling into the sound of Patrick’s heartbeat again. Patrick squeezed him, running his hand briefly up through his hair. 

‘Ok. Breakfast soon.’ He muttered ‘But let’s lie here a bit longer first’

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Sunday morning fluff (well it's Sunday morning here right now...) In continuing the 'the boys lie down places' this seemed like a lovely sweet interlude. 
> 
> Also don't mind my decision Patrick went to McGill it's just me re-living my college days, but arbitrary college picking seemed like a thing he might do. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who seems to be enjoying a frankly excessive amount of lying around and talking...I'm on a deadline for a nonfiction I'm writing in 'real-life' and this is the only thing keeping me sane. (in a weird move of times are weird, if you're interested in my 'real life' writing I'm on twitter @EmiGarside)


End file.
